Not What He's Used To
by XxrealityxX
Summary: Drew thought he knew beauty. Until he didn't. CS.


I'm sorry I haven't updated my other story recently. I've kind of hit a wall there.

But I wrote up this little one-shot because I thought the contestshipping department has been lacking in enthusiasm. Enjoy!

* * *

Drew is used to perfection.

He is, after all, The Drew Hayden.

His appeals are always flawless. His execution during contest battles is always spot-on. Perfection could be his middle name.

He trains his pokemon like any Top Coordinator would. He trains them hard, often without breaks. This is necessary to guarantee perfection. After all, practice makes perfect.

Drew's physical appearance is also unmarred. Flawless skin. Luscious hair that any girl would die to run her hands through. A lean and strong body.

Drew knows what perfection looks like.

And what it doesn't.

* * *

Drew is used to beauty.

He loves beautiful things. That's why he's a coordinator—to showcase the beauty of his pokemon. He feeds them special food to make their coats healthier, shinier.

Drew would definitely not consider his love of beautiful things a weakness.

Roses are beautiful. Simple, but beautiful all the same.

And of course, many of his adoring fan-girls are the typical pictures of beautiful. They wear clothes of the newest fashion and always damage their hair with product to stand out.

The way new contest ribbons shine in his ribbon case is also beautiful.

Drew is beautiful. That is undisputed. He often peers at himself in reflective surfaces, to get a glimpse of his handsome image.

Yes, Drew loves beautiful things.

* * *

Drew is used to attention.

He is, after all, a performer. His job is to gain everyone's attention, to make them gaze at him adoringly.

And he's pretty damn good at it.

Drew doesn't have the luxury of privacy. Not since his coordinating career took off. Photographers. News reporters. Girls.

All compete for his attention.

Drew rarely pays them any attention though, much to their dismay. He's never felt the need to give people more than a second's glance because he is always the center of attention.

No one else deserves to share his position in the spotlight.

* * *

Drew is used to getting what he wants.

Who doesn't know Drew Hayden? Everyone is always tripping over their feet to service him, to be the one to do something for him. Everyone except Soledad and Harley, that is.

It's not like Drew is always demanding or haughty. It's just…he's extremely important and well-known. And like most important and well-known people, his requests are never denied.

People don't defy or deny Drew Hayden of what he wants.

It's simply not done.

* * *

But when Drew met May, everything he thought he knew turned on its head.

* * *

Drew thought he knew perfection. But May Maple opened his eyes to a knew truth.

Sure, their first meeting showed little promise of May's talent as a coordinator. She struggled to make a decent appeal and Drew doubted she'd last long before giving up.

May was far from perfect.

Until she wasn't.

Suddenly, May became a powerful coordinator, her appeals deadly in their perfection. She knew just how to showcase her pokemon to make them shine. And May wasn't nearly as grueling in her practices with her pokemon because for her, practice did not always make perfect.

Before he really knew her, May seemed too loud, too annoying. Her never-ending appetite and ability to eat her weight in food disgusted him. Her bubbly, optimistic nature made her naïve. It made her weak. No, May was not perfect in Drew's eyes.

Until she was.

Drew is now pained when he is confronted with a quiet, reserved May. He becomes worried when she doesn't eat heartily. Whenever he sees tears glisten in her eyes, Drew feels like punching something.

No, May is perfect.

* * *

Drew's views on beauty changed when he met May.

He still loves beautiful things. After all, he loves May.

When he met her, beauty changed. Fan-girls were no longer beautiful. They became fake and material.

May, on the other hand, is beauty. Her eyes sparkle and shine like the ocean, and Drew often finds himself lost in them. She wears no make-up and rarely buys new clothes because she prefers to be comfortable. And that is beautiful.

New contest ribbons are no longer as beautiful. What outshines them is May's happiness when she receives her own.

He would do anything for his beautiful May. And maybe that's a weakness, but Drew sure as hell does not care.

He could stare at her all day and never tire of her beauty.

* * *

Drew is still used to attention. But now he craves it.

Not the attention of fan-girls or paparazzi, no. Though they were still a constant annoyance.

In fact, most kids of attention are annoying to Drew. It suffocates him.

All kinds, except May's attention.

Drew doesn't want to seem needy or petulant, but he wishes he could have May's attention all the time. It makes him feel wanted, loved. He craves her attention.

And May is more than willing to give it to him.

Drew loves it when she looks at him with adoring eyes, the way she makes him feel like he's the only thing that matters in the world.

He wants to return the favor, for once turning the attention away from him.

And onto May.

He's willing to share the spotlight with May because she is oh so worth it. She is a goddess to him, and Drew loves to worship her.

* * *

From May, Drew learns how to give instead of simply take.

May is stubborn and naïve, yes. But she's real. She refused to give Drew everything he wants. Though he can be extremely persuasive at times.

At first, Drew hated not getting everything he asked for. In his mind, he deserved everything and more.

May didn't agree.

She didn't immediately agree when Drew demanded she go on a date with him. Instead, she made him work for it, made him sweat a little bit.

May forces him to learn how to compromise. Teaches him the difference between wants and needs. Makes him more of a human and less of a deity.

This way, what he does receive is so much more satisfying.

And Drew loves it when May surprises him with things he doesn't necessarily ask for. Like a new sweatshirt. Or a surprise kiss that turned into a make-out session.

Drew's doesn't always get what he wants now. But with May, he has everything he needs.

* * *

May is beauty. She is perfection.

She makes him feel happy, cared for, and loved.

May makes Drew more human, and in turn, she is his queen.


End file.
